Kebahagiaan
by Peach Sundae
Summary: "Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya."—Jongin. "Kalau begitu maukah kau mencari kebahagiaan tersebut bersamaku?"—Sehun. [HunKai]


Sekali lagi Sehun mendatangi _pub_ yang kemarin ia kunjungi saat Baekhyun mengadakan _private party_. Mata tajamnya menelusuri setiap jengkal ruangan yang mulai di penuhi dengan manusia-manusia yang membutuhkan pelepasan stres. Bau alkohol dan aroma sex mulai menusuk hidungnya begitu ia melangkahkan kaki menuju bar setelah Chanyeol memberi kode untuknya.

"Mencoba mencarinya?" tanya hanyeol sembari meneguk _Jack Daniel's_ nya.

Sehun hanya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol, tidak minat menjawab pertanyaan orang disebelahnya. "Mau pesan sesuatu?" tawar Chanyeol mencoba bersabar dengan sikap menyebalkan Sehun.

" _Redmafia_." Ucapnya pendek sembari mengeluarkan sekotak rokok yang selalu ia bawa. Chanyeol langsung memberitau sang bartender yang dengan cepat menyiapkan pesanannya. Suara musik EDM yang diputar oleh DJ mengisi ruangan yang lumayan luas untuk ukuran pub di pinggir kota. Puluhan orang memadati _dance floor_ dan menggoyangkan tubuh dengan gila.

Sehun menatap malas tingkah mereka, menyesap puntung rokoknya lagi dan menghembuskan asap putih lewat bibir tipisnya. "Dia sedang melayani seseorang, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka selesai." Perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya menengok dan dengan lancangnya Chanyeol mengambil rokoknya, "Dilarang merokok kalau kau belum tahu."

Pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya memutar bola matanya malas, meraih gelasnya. "Tapi sepertinya hari ini dia akan sibuk, karena setelah yang satu ini dia akan melayani seorang CEO dari salah satu Mall." Lapornya lagi, Sehun tidak banyak berkomentar. Ia kembali memesan satu gelas _redmafia_ lagi.

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Sehun ketika rasa penasarannya begitu besar.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, "Kau seperti belum mengenalku saja," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Aku sama sepertimu saat melihatnya." Ujar Chanyeol membuat kedua alis Sehun bertautan. "Aku pernah menyukainya. Hem... sekitar satu tahun yang lalu."

 _Ah pantas saja_ , batin Sehun sangat mengerti sikap Chanyeol kalau sudah menyangkut orang yang ia sukai. Seperti seorang _stalker_ yang terus menerus mengikuti idolanya kemanapun. "Aku berterimakasih atas tingkah gilamu." Ejek Sehun yang ditanggapi senyuman lebar Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kalau hal seperti itu berguna."

Tak lama Sehun menangkap sosok seseorang yang ia kenal berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, namun senyumnya luntur ketika ia melihat orang yang dikatakan Chanyeol menarik kasar tangan pemuda manis itu. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan bertingkah gila. Kau tau siapa dia bukan? Kau mau salah satu aset ayahmu hilang?" Sehun terdiam sebentar sebelum pemuda manis itu mulai berteriak memecah fikirannya. "Kau akan tau akibatnya kalau—"

Choi Siwon

Nama orang yang Chanyeol maksud dan merupakan salah satu orang penting dalam perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi matanya sudah gelap, tanpa kepala dingin Sehun berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Mencengkram lengan orang yang dua puluh tiga tahun lebih tua darinya dan menariknya menjauh dari pemuda manis yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya.

Sehun tau kalau orang ini tengah mabuk berat. Dilihat dari cara melihat dan cara berbicaranya bahkan bau alkohol yang menguar membuat Sehun mendorongnya, tidak mau mencari masalah lebih besar nantinya. Meraih tangan pemuda manis itu dan mengajaknya pergi.

Udara malam menerpa tubuh mereka setelah keluar dari tempat yang pengap itu. Sehun tetap menariknya hingga suara rintihan pelan terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Sehun melepas pegangannya. Pemuda itu hanya menangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Apa pergelangan tanganmu lecet?" tanya Sehun khawatir melihat pergelangan tangannya memerah.

"Tidak, tapi terimakasih." Ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

Keheningan menyapa mereka. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya merasa bingung dan canggung, "Hem, Jongin." Panggil Sehun membuat pemuda yang bernama Jongin itu mendongak.

"Dari mana kau tau nama asliku?" suara pemuda yang bernama Jongin itu bergetar, "Apa kau orang suruhan pamanku?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Bukan, aku hanya orang biasa yang sedang menculikmu."

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

"Luangkan waktumu untukku sebentar." Suara pemuda _pale_ itu terdengar pelan dan lemah. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara kepadamu." Jongin menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau menculikku hanya untuk ini?"

"Kau marah?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja setiap orang yang datang kepadaku—"

"Ya aku tau," Sehun memutus pembicaraan pemuda berkulit tan didepannya. "Maaf kalau harus membuatmu mengingatnya." Sehun kembali menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tapi sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk berbicara dan minuman hangat tentunya."

Jongin hanya mengekori Sehun yang berjalan di depannya. Tak lama mereka sampai di depan minimarket yang lumayan jauh dari _pub_. Sehun masuk kedalam sedangkan Jongin duduk di bangku yang disediakan.

Rasa hangat menjalar di pipinya begitu sesuatu bertekstur kasar mengenai pipinya. Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum memberikan kopi untuknya.

"Terimakasih." Jongin menerima kopi pemberian Sehun, merasakan uap yang mencul mengenai wajahnya.

Di depan mereka hanya terdapat taman bermain yang sepi serta jejeran rumah yang menanjak dengan jalan kecil dan sempit. Akhir bulan Februari begitu dingin, bahkan ketika Sehun hendak berbicara uap putih terlihat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sehun berhenti meneguk kopinya kemudian meletakkan gelas _paper cup_ tebal itu di meja sampingnya. "Apa kabar?" pertanyaan itu sungguh konyol dan mau tak mau Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu. Tapi sebelum itu siapa namamu?"

Bibir tipis itu melengkung keatas, "Namaku Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun dan kabarku sedang buruk."

"Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku," Jongin kembali menyeruput kopinya yang tinggal setengah.

Orang yang ada di sampingnya hanya mengembuskan nafas panjang. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda manis di sebuah _pub_ tempat _private party_ temanku. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku begitu tertarik padanya, bahkan berkas-berkas yang biasanya bisa kukerjakan cepat menjadi berjam-jam karena aku memikirkannya. Maka dari itu aku datang kembali dan mencoba mencarinya."

"Seperti apa orangnya? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencarinya."

"Orangnya ada di sini sekarang. Di sebelahku." Sehun menatap wajah Jongin. Mendengarnya, Jongin menatap Sehun bingung.

"Maksudmu aku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun mengangguk, meminum perlahan kopinya. "Kenapa bisa?"

Sekilas Sehun berfikir apakah Jongin ini polos atau bodoh? Mana mungkin dia—

Menanggapinya dengan senyum Sehun hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. "Aku tidak tau, tapi aku benar-benar tertarik ah tidak-tidak kurasa aku menyukaimu."

Mendengarnya Jongin hanya tersenyum kecut, membuat Sehun menatapnya penasaran. "Semua orang berkata seperti itu kepadaku saat pertama kali. Dan yah mungkin kau bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti mereka?" Jongin menatap kedua mata Sehun, kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Hanya ingin bersamamu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Tsk," Sehun mulai sebal dengan sikap Jongin. "Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu!" ucapnya agak keras. "Sekarang giliranmu bercerita."

Jongin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menatap gelas kopinya yang sudah habis. Disebelahnya, Sehun menunggu Jongin untuk berbicara. Beberapa remaja memasuki minimarket dengan keributan atas candaan mereka. Sekilas Sehun menatap wajah mereka satu per satu.

"Aku bosan hidup seperti ini." Dan Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kenapa kau masih melakukannya?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa." Ia menatap langit yang tertutup awan. "Aku takut kalau paman akan menyiksaku lagi."

Kemudian mereka terdiam dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. "Kau bisa kabur bukan?"

"Itu tidak semudah seperti yang kau katakan. Pamanku memiliki anak buah yang kapan saja bisa menemukanku dengan mudah."

"Lalu apa kau akan bahagia hidup seperti ini."

Lagi, Jongin menggeleng. "Maaf Sehun, tapi aku harus kembali."

"Tunggu," Sehun menahan Jongin. "Bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama lagi? Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas masalah yang kubuat."

Kedua mata sayu itu kaget ketika sebuah air mata meluncur membasahi pipi Sehun. " _Ya!_ Kenapa kau menangis?" Tangan kecil itu menghapus air mata tersebut, kemudian Sehun menahanya. Merasakan kelembutan tangan Jongin dipipinya. Tak lama salju turun mengotori mereka, Jongin mendongak menatap butiran-butiran putih tersebut.

"Salju." Sejurus kemudian kedua tangannya mulai menampung butiran-butiran kecil tersebut. Bahkan bibirnya terangkat keatas dengan lebar. "Lihat Sehun! Salju mulai turun kembali." Pekiknya ceria.

Ya, dua hari terahkir ini memang tidak terjadi hujan salju hanya langit mendung dan dingin menemani warga Seoul selama ini. Sehun juga ikut menengadah, menikmati butiran salju yang sekarang mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan tentang kebahagiaanmu?" tiba-tiba Sehun berucap, menatap kedua iris Jongin yang juga menatapnya kembali.

"Tentu," Jongin membersihkan kedua tangannya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Sehun mengangguk, memasukkan kedua tangannya yang membeku kedalam saku jaket kulitnya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu Sehun?" Suara Jongin menyapa kembali pendengarannya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang membuatnya bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Mungkin belum," ujarnya ragu. "Atau mungkin tidak, aku tidak tau." Menurutnya pertanyaan ini membuatnya bingung, karena ia sendiri tidak tau apa itu kebahagiaan baginya. Kedua tangannya menggusak rambut Jongin yang terkotori dengan salju kemudian beralih ke dua pipi pemuda tan tersebut. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Sehun mencium lembut bibir tebal tersebut, tanpa nafsu.

Jongin menatapnya lembut, membuat hatinya tenang. "Kalau begitu maukah kau mencari kebahagiaan tersebut bersamaku?"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Hem, mau ngomong apa ya? Udah lama nggak nulis ff lagi dan kembali lagi dengan ff yang yah gimana gitu~

Hehehe EXO comeback! Ya walau si Beruangnya nggak ikut promosi, tapi dance solonya Sehun bikin greget! Ah seandainya Jongin ikut, tambah ugh~!

Untuk yang minta sequel 'Being Seme' kayaknya nggak bisa deh, ide udah mampet disitu. Tapi dicoba dulu kali ya? Lihat situasi dulu aja deh (dasar tukang PHP).

 _Thanks all~_

 _Pai-pai~_

 _21:36_

 _20/08/2016_


End file.
